


Questioning

by Kivea



Series: Stenny Week [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Kyle Broflovski, Bisexual Stan Marsh, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, High School, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, M/M, Referenced Wet Dreams, Sexuality Crisis, Sloppy Makeouts, Teenagers, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: He’d made the decision to break up with Wendy after a dream. Call him impulsive, or wistful, or hopelessly romantic, but to Stan the person you were with should be the only person you dream about. He had already felt dirty after experiencing similar dreams for a solid month, to have it happen the day before their date? He couldn’t avoid it anymore.Because once upon a time, Wendy might’ve been the shining star in one of his dreams. But now? Oh, it was someone who wasn’t anything like Wendy.
Relationships: (past) Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: Stenny Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977991
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Questioning

“I think we should break up.” 

It was a sentence they’d both heard before, but usually it wasn’t said by him. Usually he was on the receiving end of this conversation, and he would suck in a large breath as he prepared a well-practiced moderate argument and then acceptance of the suggestion. 

Instead he was looking out across at Wendy’s face, who had been drinking her milkshake, and was staring at him bug-eyed. 

“I just-?” the silence was making him panic. He felt like she could see right through him. “You know. I...think it’d be the best. If we broke up.” 

She let go of the straw and pushed the glass further back on the table before he saw her suck in a breath, and he wondered if she was feeling this bizarre ache in her chest at seeing their rolls reversed as well. 

“Okay,” she spoke gently. “Can I...ask why?” 

“No.” 

She raised a single brow. 

“I mean,” he was flustered. Panicking. “You can, it’s - it’s not that I don’t want to tell you but-?” 

“But you’re not ready?” 

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I’m not ready.” 

“That’s...” she huffed out. “I mean, I’d be lying if I said it was okay, because I feel like I do deserve to know, but I can’t force it out of you.” 

“There’s just a few things that have been bothering me recently about myself and I need to figure them out.” 

“And you need to do it alone?” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Her eyes dropped to the glass in front of her, her fingertips playing with the base. “I understand. I suppose I can’t really hold it against you. I’ve done this to you enough times.” 

He bit his lip to stop himself saying anything too spiteful. 

“Okay, let’s break up,” she rolled her shoulders back as she composed herself from the sudden news. “If anyone asks...?” 

“I don’t know,” Stan shrugged. “I feel like people have stopped asking, haven’t they?” 

She grimaced at that. “I suppose...that’s true. They have.” 

“So...?” 

“Friends?” 

He let out a breath of relief. “Yeah. Friends.” 

“Okay, friend,” Wendy brought her glass close to her again, reaching up for her straw and beginning to circle it in the strawberry milkshake. “I hope you don’t plan on leaving me after dumping me, because I’m only half way through this and I will actually be mad at you if you make me finish it alone.” 

It could’ve gone a lot worse, but... 

It did go how he expected it. 

He’d made the decision to break up with Wendy after a dream. Call him impulsive, or wistful, or hopelessly romantic, but to Stan the person you were with should be the only person you dream about. He had already felt dirty after experiencing similar dreams for a solid month, to have it happen the day before their date? He couldn’t avoid it anymore. 

Because once upon a time, Wendy might’ve been the shining star in one of his dreams. But now? Oh, it was someone who wasn’t anything like Wendy. 

A crooked smile, and a playful glint in their eyes. A dusting of freckles across flushed cheeks, with blonde hair that always seemed to frame the handsome face nicely. 

The new star of his dreams was someone he’d known for a long time, and the new theme of his dreams was...well, less innocent than it ever had been before. Stan would wake up, sweat lining his brow panting furiously as he would press a hand against a discomfort between his legs in an attempt to make it hurt less. 

He was having wet dreams about a boy. It was... 

It shook him, if he was honest. 

It wasn’t like he’d never thought that maybe boys were just as attractive as girls, but he’d kind of always assumed that was just...normal. It wasn’t like he went on about either gender the way Clyde did, so maybe he was just less lustful than some of the others. Somewhere more like wherever it was Kyle sat; his best friend who even as a sixteen-year-old teen scrunched his face up at the idea of sex. 

But nope. It was...he definitely wasn’t asexual, that was for sure. Not with the way his heart skipped and his blood rushed south whenever he pictured the boy in his dreams doing anything vaguely sexual, which... 

Unfortunately happened more than he’d like to admit. 

Kenny was a little flirty with him, in a way he wasn’t with Cartman and Kyle. Kyle, because he’d been flirty once and the response of ‘no thanks’ was so dry that it clearly hadn’t been any fun. Cartman, who he had never flirted with, because their friendship was a little more along the lines of insults and barbs that compliments and winks. Stan, though? 

Stan couldn’t help the way that he would get hot under the collar and give a shove as he felt his cheeks beginning to darken, desperately attempting to hide it in his locker. He knew it was entertaining for his blonde friend, but it had gotten worse recently. 

Well, he’d specifically gotten worse recently, because now when Kenny shot him a wink he imagined another scene that had played out in his mind of the blonde winking as he straddled Stan’s hips and- 

And the point was, he ended up picturing Kenny doing things that were vaguely sexual a lot, and it was beginning to have a negative impact on his life. 

Stand and Wendy parted ways that afternoon as just friends, and there was a lightness in his chest that hadn’t been there before. Maybe it was his guilty conscience finally clearing. Whatever it was the news began to circulate, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before everyone knew. 

\--

Kyle was barely in his room five seconds before he asked. 

“Did you guys break up again?” 

Stan raised a brow. “Wow, hi Kyle, good to see you too, I’m so glad we could agree on a day to hang out and work on homework instead of gossiping.” 

Kyle rolled his eyes and flopped down on his bed, dropping his bag on the floor without bothering to get his books out. “Seriously, did you?” 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“Thanks for the warning, dude. Bebe rang me about it this morning.” 

“Rang you? Why?” 

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Apparently it’s her job to make sure that I know to tell you that it doesn’t matter how ‘okay’ Wendy is with being friends, one wrong move and she’s gonna set on you like a lioness does her prey.” 

“Those words exactly, huh?” 

“Yeah, those words exactly. What happened?” 

Stan shrugged it off. “Same old, I guess. Did you catch the new-?” 

“Don’t distract me with TV talk, Bebe wouldn’t have been like that if it was the same old. What was different?” 

Stan scowled. He hadn’t expected anyone to question it, but he supposed Bebe and Kyle weren’t anyone. They were the best friends. “I broke up with her this time.” 

Kyle’s brows rose. 

“What? It’s not that weird.” 

“No, it’s kind of weird. Are you...?” 

“Am I what?” 

“I dunno, having a midlife crisis or something?” 

Stan snorted. “No, I’m pretty sure I’ve gotta be middle-aged for that.” 

“You never know. Could be early.” 

“I just...” he shrugged it off. “I have some stuff I need to work out in my head. I need to explore myself more, y’know? In ways I can’t with Wendy.” 

“Right,” Kyle didn’t sound convinced, but didn’t question it. “So long as you’re okay, dude. You know I’m here, if you need help with...exploring yourself, or whatever.” 

It...wasn’t the first time he’d considered the thought, but it was the first time it had popped up after that offer, with Kyle’s eyes pinned to him. 

When his dreams all first started, a bit more softcore than they were now, he had thought maybe he should try...get it out his system. There had been a couple of times where Wendy had asked to explore something, do something a little different or weird, because she wanted to know more about herself sexually, or whatever. 

He’d thought about who he would be willing to get it out his system with. The blonde bombshell of his night time fantasies was _out,_ but good old Kyle was always there, in the back of his mind. Someone who would probably definitely judge him, but had never let that stop them being friends. 

“I...there is something.” 

“Sure, dude. What do you need?” 

He sucked in a breath and prepared to make a fool of himself in front of his best friend. It wouldn’t be the first time. “I want to kiss you.” 

Silence. Complete, utter silence. Kyle stared at him, straight faced, with unblinking eyes as he mentally processed the words that Stan had spoken. 

“You want to what?” 

He grimaced at Kyle’s judgemental tone. “I-I want to kiss you. Or, well, I want you to kiss me, if we’re gonna get specific, but-?” 

“No, no,” Kyle raised a hand. “Back up a second. You broke up with Wendy, because you feel like you need to explore yourself more, and your answer to that is to kiss me?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“Then explain it slowly.” 

He groaned as he dropped on the bed next to his best friend. “I just – I've been having these thoughts. Y’know. Gay ones.” 

Kyle snorted. 

“Don’t make fun!” 

“Don’t be a baby about it.” 

“You’re such an asshole.” 

“Okay, fine, I’m sorry,” Kyle raised his hands in surrender. “I was an ass. So, you want to explore your sexuality? That’s what this is all about?” 

“Yeah, I do. Don’t you?” Stan pressed. “Have you never thought of it?” 

“I mean, I suppose,” Kyle scrunched his nose up. “But I’ve never really felt the desire to...act on it?” 

“Well, I do.” 

Kyle’s eyes narrowed. “Are you...wanting to act on it with me _specifically_?” 

“What? Oh!” he shook his head furiously. “No! No, it’s not – I don’t _like you_ like you. It’s not that. I just...trust you, dude. More than anyone in the world. I was googling like, the best way to figure it out, and a lot of people suggested maybe...trying it, and you were the first person that came to mind.” 

“The first person, huh?” 

“Uh...” Stan glanced away. “The first person that I was willing to ask.” 

“Who was the first person?” 

Stan’s cheeks heated up as Kyle’s face got closer, eyes searching him for an answer. “Does it matter?” 

“Yes, because then I can figure out if you shouldn’t be doing it with them, not me.” 

“It’s...” he swallowed a lump in his throat. “I’m not ready. To talk about him. That.” 

Kyle let out a long sigh that he always gave when Stan knew he’d won. “Alright, how about this? I’ll do it, on one condition.” 

“What?” 

“You tell me who the first person that came to your mind was, after.” 

He grimaced at the condition, but... 

“Okay,” he nodded. “I agree.” 

He really, really needed this. 

“You want me to kiss you, right?” Kyle pressed, shifting forward so that their knees were pressed together. 

“Yeah. If that’s...?” 

The disapproving look Kyle shot him cut his sentence off. 

“Yeah, that’s what I want.” 

“Okay,” Kyle raised his hands, and there was a crack in his façade as his green eyes dropped down to Stan’s lips, his own pursing as his brow creased. There was a nervous energy about him, Stan could tell. 

He didn’t want to say anything though, and break the moment. Didn’t want to risk offending the person who was going to kiss him. This boy, who was going to kiss him. 

He was...excited. 

It may have been just Kyle, but just Kyle was his best friend. Just Kyle had a nice ass, and a jawline that Stan could appreciate visually. Just Kyle may have not been the most emotionally supportive, but he was Stan’s emotional support, and that was good enough for him. 

Just Kyle leant forward and puckered his lips, and Stan squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared himself. 

It was not unlike kissing Wendy. Yet, different. 

Kyle wasn’t soft like she was. In a very literal sense; he had a roughness to his chin because despite the fact that he was clean shaven, Kyle could grow a fierce beard if he wanted. Wendy always, always went for Stan’s shoulders, linking her fingers together behind his neck, while Kyle moved one hand to be on Stan’s knee, thumb circling patterns slowly, and the other raised to cup his cheek. 

It was nice. Yet... 

Kyle pulled back, staying there for a moment, with their eyes locked, before he pulled back fully and that half-lidded gaze was replaced by his usual, inquisitive one. Just much closer than Stan was used to. 

“Well?” Kyle probed. “Did that help?” 

He felt...no different to normal. 

There were no mind-blowing epiphanies. No monumental realisations. Kissing Kyle felt a lot like kissing Wendy in one specific way; nice, something that was pleasant, but nothing that blew his mind. 

It must’ve shown on his face, because Kyle leant backwards with a scowl. “Wow, thanks.” 

“It was nice,” Stan promised, as if to make up for his silence. “It just...didn’t really help, no.” 

“Was it different to Wendy?” 

“Not really. I mean, you’re different to Wendy, so physically, yeah, but emotionally...?” 

“Maybe...that’s the answer, then?” Kyle tried, though there was a tone to his voice that showed just how much he didn’t know on this situation. “If it’s the same...maybe you do like both?” 

“Let’s try again.” 

“No way,” Kyle pushed him back with a scowl. “You said you’d tell me who your first person was.” 

Stan’s face lit up like a firework and he scrambled back as blue eyes flashed in his mind. “I-does that even matter?” 

“If you react like this? Yes. Maybe the reason that this isn’t anything special is because I’m not anything special.” 

“You’re special!” 

Kyle rolled his eyes despite the smirk on his face. “I mean, you’re not romantically attracted to me.” 

“I guess...” 

“So, whoever this mysterious first person was, maybe they’re the one you should be experimenting with.” 

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

“Are you...ready to tell me?” 

There was that tone. That tone that meant Kyle was trying his hardest to be sympathetic, though it didn’t always come naturally. Like he was trying to be considerate of Stan’s emotions because he really didn’t get it. 

It made his heart swell with fondness, and he accepted that he had an end of a bargain to hold up. “I...the first person I thought of...was Kenny.” 

Kyle’s brows shot up towards his hairline. “Was...oh. Wow.” 

He turned his face towards his lap as he sat cross legged on the bed. “Don’t look at me like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“I dunno. Just however you are now, it’s weird and I don’t like it.” 

“Okay, okay. So, the person you want to experiment with...is Kenny?” 

He nodded. 

“And is this...do you have a crush, or is it just physical?” 

He grimaced at Kyle’s _awful_ phrasing. “I dunno, dude, I just...I’ve been having these dreams lately, and – sorry. I know you’re not really-?” 

“You can tell me about it,” Kyle was using that tone again. “We can figure it out together.” 

So, he did. 

He told Kyle about how they started just over a month ago. How vivid they were, and how they left him pining. How it was bad enough that seeing Kenny at school made him want to run down the other way, or throw himself at the blonde in equal parts. How he’d felt like he’d been cheating on Wendy almost, even though they were just dreams. 

And Kyle listened, with a passive face that betrayed no negative emotion. He took it all in, in his effort to be understanding, and at the end the pair of them were sat on the bed in silence before Kyle broke it and said _exactly the kind of thing Kyle would suggest._

“I think you should probably talk to Kenny.” 

“Ugh!” Stan scrunched his nose up. “And say what?! Oh, hey dude, I’ve been having these real vivid wet dreams about you and I was hoping you’d let me make out with you to figure out if I have a crush on you or not?” 

“I mean, I’d put it a little more tactfully than that, but basically.” 

“You’re useless. Why did I ask you for help?” 

“Because you’re desperate and horny?” 

He sighed out. Because it was true, and he hated it. 

“Look, dude, this is clearly something that’s getting to you, and it’s something you need to explore on your own. If that means letting yourself be a little emotionally vulnerable with Kenny, I think you should!” 

“What if...” Stan grimaced as he looked towards his ceiling. “What if it grosses him out or something?” 

“Kenny? Seriously? The shit he gets up to, this is pretty vanilla.” 

“But what if it grosses him out because it’s me, specifically! What if he gets all weird about it and it fucks up our friendship, or he tells Cartman, or Craig?! They’d hang it over me! And also tell everyone!” 

“Then I’ll kick his ass.” 

“Dude-?” 

“No, seriously,” Kyle pressed. “I will absolutely kick his ass. I’ll kick his ass, then I’ll go find Craig and kick his ass, then I’ll find Cartman and kill him.” 

“The more you joke about killing Cartman the more I think you’re serious.” 

“It’s cute that you still think I’m joking. I’ll do it. One day, I’ll flip.” 

Stan sighed out and leant forward, allowing himself a moment to bask in some affection. He rested his head on Kyle’s shoulder, staring down into his best friend’s lap as the redhead raised a hand to his back and held him there. 

“He’s not gonna be weird about it. But you don’t have to tell him, if you don’t want to. And you don’t have to tell me if you do.” 

Kyle might not have been a perfect friend, but he was the _best_ friend for Stan. 

\--

Stan had been wrong. Kyle was the worst friend. Kyle was _awful_. 

He had been sat in his room, attempting to do his homework on his bed in a way that looked a lot more like doodling dogs in his margins, when his mom announced he had a visitor. He didn’t think much of it at first; maybe it was Kyle having finished whatever he was doing after school, or maybe it was Cartman here to rope him into something. Either way, it was better than physics. 

It wasn’t better than physics. It was Kenny, creeping into his room with a lopsided smile and messy blonde hair who asked: “Hey dude, you busy?” 

And Stan had stupidly said: “No, I’m just – homework. What’s up?” 

Because the next sentence that left Kenny’s mouth, as the boy entered his room and shut his door, was absolutely worse than physics, and Kyle was absolutely the worst friend. 

“Kyle said you needed my help with something?” 

Stan shut down. His soul left his body. He processed the words and then all his brain could do was think about the best way to get away with murder. He was going to kill his best friend. He would go to jail and it would be totally worth it because it was exactly what Kyle deserved. 

“Stan?” Kenny tilted his head, clicking his finger. “You still in there?” 

“Yes!” he tried to figure out a way to hide his face, but Kenny was _right there_ and he knew he was going pink. “I am, I just – I'm so angry at Kyle.” 

A low chuckle and a lopsided smile that sent fire through his veins. “He has a tendency to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong, huh?” 

“Yep. Definitely.” 

“Well, if you do need my help with something, then I’m all ears. Otherwise we can just hang out, I guess.” 

He weighed his options. Kyle probably wasn’t going to quiz him. He’d made it pretty clear at the end of their last conversation that Stan’s business was his, and if he wanted to share it he could, but Kyle wouldn’t press if he wasn’t ready. But... 

“It’s...kind of weird,” Stan admitted, heart in his throat as he tried to figure out how to put his question without being weird. “But it’s something Kyle wasn’t very helpful with. He suggested you might be better.” 

That’s right. If Kyle was going to put him in this position, he was willing to throw his ‘best friend’ under the bus. 

“Alright,” Kenny sat down on his bed and his homework was left abandoned to his left. “Lay it on me. I’m all ears.” 

“I...?” Stan’s eyes flickered away, looking at a poster on his far wall instead of directly at the boy in front of him. “I broke up with Wendy.” 

After a beat of silence, Kenny encouraged him: “I heard. Sorry about that, dude.” 

“It’s - it happens, y’know. Usually she’s the one doing the breaking up but – that's not the point,” Stan licked his lips. “I broke up with her because I felt like I needed to explore myself a bit more. And who I am, and stuff.” 

“That makes sense. You two have been together since we were kids. You probably get a bit lost.” 

“Yeah, I do, and...” he swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down at his hands. “And I’ve been having some thoughts that I need answering, and she couldn’t do that.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because she’s not a boy.” 

He glanced up to see the damage. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing, but the expression Kenny wore was very different to that from Kyle. 

Where Kyle had looked horrified at the initial suggestion, Kenny looked...bewildered. Though the way he confessed to Kyle was a little bit different he supposed. 

“When you asked Kyle for help,” the blonde spoke slowly. Carefully. “What exactly was that help?” 

“I asked him to kiss me.” 

Kenny pulled his lips into a thin line. “And...?” 

“And what?” 

“Did he kiss you?” 

Stan opened his mouth to respond, but found the words caught in his throat. 

The thin line of Kenny’s lips broke into a smirk. “Did you and Kyle-?!” 

“Yes!” he hissed. “And he’s useless!” 

Kenny howled, throwing his head back and giving Stan a good view of his exposed neck. “Oh, dude, I can’t believe you convinced Kyle to make-out with you.” 

“We didn’t make out, it was just a kiss. It was honestly pretty anti-climatic.” 

“I can imagine. He has the sexual drive of a wet towel. Boy’s dry as a bone. No judgement, he can do what he likes, but he’s not who I’d pick to explore the realms of sexuality with.” 

“He was the easiest person to ask.” 

Kenny’s amusement mellowed out and his blue eyes twinkled with something mischievous as he surveyed Stan. “So, Kyle suggested that I might be better than he is?” 

“Basically.” 

That was what happened, just... 

Maybe not like how Kenny was imagining. 

“Alright,” Kenny’s smirk widened. “So, you gonna ask me?” 

“What?” 

“You asked Kyle, right? I think it’s only fair you ask me too.” 

“But - you know what the question is!” Stan argued. “I don’t need to... _say it_.” 

“I think you do,” Kenny assured. “Just to make sure I know exactly what it is you want.” 

Stan looked across, horrified, as he realised that Kenny wasn’t going to let up on this. He really wanted to hear it. He really wanted to put Stan through the embarrassment of asking himself. 

“C’mon, dude,” a flash of teeth. “Ask me. I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

“Would - would you kiss me?” he asked, looking back at the poster behind the wall. 

But Kenny ducked his head back into Stan’s line of vision. “You can do better than that. Enthusiasm’s sexy, don’t you know? Say it like you mean it.” 

He let out a frustrated growl and raised his hands to settle on Kenny’s collar, attempting to ground himself as he looked straight into those blue, blue eyes and forced his way passed his own embarrassment. “Will - will you kiss me?” 

Kenny hummed as he leant forward, eyes becoming lidded and dropping down to look at Stan’s lips. It was a hungry look that sent that flash straight through his bones again. “Don’t need t’ask me twice.” 

He did, but that was beside the point. 

Everything was beside the point once their lips met. He didn’t shut his eyes, feeling a little too paralysed as lips brushed against his own, Kenny tilting his head so their noses slotted against each other. He knew that objectively there was nothing different about it to his kiss with Kyle. Maybe Kenny had more experience, but it was still just a simple, chaste kiss. 

Kenny pulled back, eyes opening to look up at Stan’s stunned face before he spoke. “Any good?” 

It was like a light switched on his brain, and suddenly the stillness made way for a thrumming energy he couldn’t control. 

He pressed his lips against Kenny’s, gripping at his collar and pulling him as close as he possibly could as he allowed his eyes to flutter shut. Kenny responded in kind, his hands landing on Stan’s knees and making soft circles as his lips began to move and- 

Yeah, this was definitely better than kissing Kyle. This was a thousand times better. This was... 

He gasped out as Kenny pulled back and chased the kiss that had ended. 

Kenny didn’t look much more composed. His cheeks had a soft flush, and he knocked their noses together as his eyes seemed trained on Stan’s lips. “Do you want me to keep going, or...?” 

He nodded his head feverishly. 

“Okay,” Kenny nodded in return. “Yeah, okay.” 

Stan couldn’t keep back the soft groan of satisfaction when their lips met for the third time, and his hands finally left the collar of Kenny’s shirt in order to comb through his hair. 

Kenny’s own hands began to wander, running from his knees all the way up his thighs, finding his hips. He didn’t need much encouragement to start to climb onto Kenny’s lap as the kiss continued, giving another small noise of appreciation as a tongue brushed against his lower lip. 

Their tongues met, and he felt like his blood was rushing round his body at double speed. It probably was, given his heartbeat. 

“Jesus,” Stan breathed out as Kenny’s lips left his own in order to nip at his jaw. “Kenny, this is-?” 

“Helpful?” 

He nodded, and felt a rush of embarrassment when his friend laughed. “Don’t laugh.” 

“I can’t help it,” Kenny purred against his ear, causing his breath to hitch as an electricity shot straight to his groin. “You’re just so cute.” 

“Ugh,” he groaned despite the smile on his face. “Don’t be weird.” 

“Dude, we’re literally making out on your bed, how weird could it be?” 

He went to shoot back a witty response, but the look on Kenny’s face had his words die on his tongue. 

He looked down to see the glittering blue eyes staring back up at him, lopsided smile on his handsome face with those freckles that Stan liked so much in full bloom for him to see. His blonde hair was mused from Stan’s hands running through the golden locks. His lips were rosy, a little damp. A little kissed. 

All of his arousal made way for something else that was like a punch to his gut; an unexpected wave of nausea. 

“Oh shit,” he scrambled off the bed, hoping he didn’t look as green as he felt as he pressed his palm against his mouth. 

“Stan?” 

He held up a finger to request for a moment to himself, back to Kenny as he stood in the centre of his room. He rested a hand on his knee and doubled over as if it would help to sooth his turning stomach. 

The feeling passed. He let go of his mouth, staring down at the ground, and reality slapped him in the face: 

Last time nausea had hit him like that was when he and Wendy had their first kiss. 

“Are you...okay?” 

He swallowed a lump in his throat, though he couldn’t bring himself to face the other boy. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be fine.” 

“Was that...?” 

He grimaced as he waited for the end of the sentence. 

“Did I do that?” 

“Uh,” his voice cracked with his nerves. “I think so.” 

“Oh,” Kenny’s tone was hard to decipher, so Stan risked looking over his shoulder at the blonde. 

Kenny sat there, flush on his cheeks more prevalent as he looked down at the bed, biting down on a smile. 

“No need to look so smug about it.” 

Kenny looked up with a wry smile that cracked into a gap-toothed grin. “I guess that answers your question, huh?” 

It answered a lot of questions. 

“Did you...for Kyle?” 

Stan shook his head. 

Kenny’s grin widened. “I guess I was a better choice this time then, huh?” 

“Fuck you.” 

“I think you’re skipping a couple of bases.” 

Stan flushed as he reached out and landed a fist into Kenny’s arm. “You’re such a dick.” 

“So...” Kenny raised a brow as he looked up through fair lashes. “What now?” 

Stan felt his throat go dry, looking down at the source of many, many dreams that was here, on his bed, sat waiting for his response, and he could only think of one. 

It wasn’t until his mother started shouting down the hall, telling them dinner was ready and that she’d set out a plate for Kenny, that the pair of them parted for air. As Kenny jumped off his bed and eagerly escaped the room at the promise of food, Stan was pretty sure that while it helped him get a little closer to figuring out what the hell his sexuality was, he was also pretty sure that he’d just created fodder for the flames as far as his dreams went. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how to name things. 
> 
> As soon as I saw the picture for this day, I knew what I wanted to write.


End file.
